


never the hero, only the tragedy.

by redvox



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dreamsmp prison arc, Gen, canon fight, i adlibbed a bit and it is quite gruesome, its the dream and tommy fight baby!, no beta we die like men, not explicitly but you can imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvox/pseuds/redvox
Summary: tommy lets out a laugh. "yeah! schlatt is dead! i saw his--i saw his grave! why would he have the book?! you're an idiot, dream. you can't keep your stories straight!""then why don't you go see him?"----dreamsmp roleplayad-libbed canon, non-ship.cw for physical violence and asphyxiation
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	never the hero, only the tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> again, cw for physical violence and asphyxiation  
> this is the closest to canon ive kept myself, which is strange for me. i also never write violence, so i tried to give yall a good punch in the gut to get ya sad, too. enjoy.
> 
> remember this is all based off of the dreamsmp and all characters involved are based in that verse; these are not the real people.

the cell is cold.

despite being surrounded by lava, the jail cell is cold. the obsidian swallows the warmth and provide little to no comfort to the two prisoners. the light in the cell is warm only to the touch, where the light doesn't ever burn and get hot. sitting beside the lava provides warmth but only for a moment, before the fear engulfs the child and he has to stutter away in fear of being burnt alive.

the child, tommy, shouldn't even be in here. he's cold. he's cold and tired of being next to dream. 

there's insistent mewling that comes from something tommy knows isn't there, it isn't real, a cat can't be in this jail cell. dream stands in front of a chest, face blank and eyes dark. there's not a single shimmer tommy can spot from where he stands, and he chooses not to even push the thought further.

he wishes sam would come back, he wishes sam would pull down the wall.

_ "let me look you in the eyes!" tommy cries through the lava wall, where he doesn't know if his voice is even carried. "let me see you, let me out, please, sam." only to be met with sam's empty and stoic voice tell him no. not a glimpse of the man's face to be seen. _

dream is still standing there, motionless, staring at the top of the chest and resting his hands on top of it. tommy stands a few feet away from him and busies himself with tearing through the skin of a raw potato.

"you motivated me," dream mumbles, "i'll get my revenge." his mouth twitches into a smile. "let's get out together, tommy."

tommy ignores dream, too busy chewing and glaring at the insane man to give a response. he knows it's a trick to play into his game, to let his guard down and give dream a one-way ticket to his brain. it's the same as exile, where dream pulls tommy so close until burning the bridge and letting tommy fall right off the wooden planks. he's worn out by the manipulation, too keen on how evil dream can truly be. he can only take so much, and all he can do is keep his guard up.

"just shut up," tommy spits the leftovers in his mouth into the lava wall. he wipes the corners of his mouth and rubs his fingertips on his shorts. "you're evil. i'm not helping you get out."

"i'll get out without you, then," dream has his back to tommy, fingers tracing the cracks in the obsidian. "i have a favor i need to cash in."

tommy's nerves tense and lose function when he says  _ favor _ . both tommy and dream know exactly who this favor is tied to. "techno won't do it. he does shit for self-gain," tommy feigns confidence in his words. he himself doesn't believe that for a second, that he wouldn't let dream out for the favor he's mortally bound to. 

"you don't have me," tommy drills holes into the back of dream's head with his eyes. "you're a fuckin' no one, dream. i could kill you if i wanted to." he doesn't move close, nor does he let his voice waiver with the anger and fear he feels. 

dream slowly turns his head around, flat palm now against the rocks on the wall. "i'm more powerful than you, more powerful than anyone thinks." he curls his fingers into the wall, running his nails against the jagged cracks and rough curves to ball his hand into a fist. he slams it against the wall--"while i stay in here, i'm still in control."

tommy scoffs. "you're fuckin' insane. why do you think this revive book makes you so powerful?"

dream fully turns himself to face tommy and walks towards him. tommy immediately swerves out of the middle of the cell in favor of hugging close to the wall, only to be shoved right against it with dream's hand stapled to his forehead. tommy's head throbs in pain, and he removes dream's hand from his face.

"because you'll come to me  _ when _ tubbo dies, you'll cry-" dream slams tommy's right shoulder into the wall. "-you'll beg for me to revive him-" dream laughs right in tommy's face. "-and i won't do shit for you."

"what do you mean when?" tommy pries away dream's sturdy hand and slips to the other side of the cell. both head and shoulder throb in pain, but he knows he can't let himself lose. " _ when _ tubbo dies?"

dream turns away and sneers. " _ if. _ "

"i'll kill you." tommy's words slip right from his mouth and he stands guard, though he knows dream can sense the fear welling in his stomach. dream takes quick steps to tommy, but he pushes out his arms and pushes dream off of his rhythm. he swings at dream, landing a punch against his sternum. but dream doesn't relieve the breath that was lingering there, nor does he flinch in pain.

"you can't kill me."

dream grabs tommy by the back of his head and positions himself behind the child. he then runs tommy forward into the obsidian, pushing his face hard into the rock. he laughs alongside the nose of tommy groaning in pain.

tommy kicks at dream's feet and manages to loosen his grip, grabbing dream's wrist and using it to twist arm's backward. the man doesn't budge, but instead uses his free hand to wipe away the blood coming from tommy's nose. he then uses the moment of confusion to free his other arm. 

"if you can't kill me, does that make me god?" dream digs both his nails into the soft skin of tommy's face and claws them downward, resting both thumbs right on tommy's neck and pressing right into the center of his throat.

tommy moves his hands to grip at dream's wrists and try to pull them away. "you're full of shit, dream!" he spits right in dream's face. he's scared he's going to die. "let me go, you're going to kill me-" his voice croaks at the end, tears welling in his eyes. 

dream lets go of tommy only to kick him right to the ground. when dream's heel collides with tommy's stomach, he folds in two and tumbles face-first onto the ground. dream then kneels in front of tommy and shoves tommy onto his back. while dream sits right on top of tommy's knees, he begins to start swinging right into the kid. the first two punches hit tommy in the jaw, then onto his chest. he swears he hears a rib shatter inside tommy. tommy's too weak in the arms to fight back, so he lies there, saving his energy for when he needs it.

"the book--the book isn't real, is it?" tommy spits up blood and lets it pour out of his mouth. "you always lie, you always lied to me. even--even in exile, you--you lied to me." 

tommy laughs, the blood catching in his throat and making him gag. "you know what--what i see? i see--i see a liar, dream." his small laughter is cut off by dream shoving another fistful of rage into tommy's face. his face is bruised and battered, knowing that he didn't put up his end of the fight. 

tommy isn't going to die yet.

"schlatt gave me the book after-- _ before _ he died," dream mutters.

tommy lets out a laugh. "yeah! schlatt is  _ dead! _ i saw his--i saw his grave! why would he have the book?! you're an idiot, dream. you can't keep your stories straight!" 

dream's face switches in an instant, the lava becoming the only reflection present in them. he grabs tommy's neck with both his hands and starts to squeeze hard, letting all of his weight slowly shift from the bottom of his back to the palms of his hands. "then--"

tommy takes the chance of dream's shift in weight to try and kick him off, set the man off-balance, but it doesn't work. he then resorts to grabbing at dream's fingers and peel them off one-by-one, to pull it like he would his food, pull far back and hope the pain of that lets dream loosen up. "dream, you're going--" tommy takes a shaky, shallow breath in. "you're going--going to kill me."

dream doesn't mind the tension building in his fingers. instead, he lets himself fall victim to the white noise that slowly pools in his ears. the more he squeezes and pushes, the more the noise grows, louder and heavier. he looks down at tommy, his face slowly tinting a purple, eyes relinquishing tears in an act of surrendering. 

"dream--" tommy croaks, trying to now dig away at dream's hand, to try and find a space that dream didn't think to calculate and somehow free his hands. but then, in that moment, tommy's eyes grow dark. he lets them close, the tears still falling from them. the blood that was pouring from his nose and mouth have now slid onto the ground around him. but he can't die yet, he can't let himself go. he's not going to let his final moments be dream's twisted and turned face stare down at him while he loses consciousness. he won't give up, not yet, not yet, not yet. but his breaths are so hard to get out, trying to inhale only rewards nothing to let loose. it's getting harder to fight back, hands going numb, mind going blank--

behind his eyelids, he sees his family: phil, wilbur, and tubbo, all standing in a pale white. and some part of him wants to cry, but it just can't happen. some part of him wants to apologize for not making it through. but he lets himself be relinquished to the darkness that slowly consumes him, body finally going still.

"then why don't you go see schlatt?" dream takes a mere second to get up and rummage through the chest and retrieve his bottle of ink and book from it. he then settles back onto sitting on tommy's legs as a precautionary, in case tommy is only playing unconscious. 

dream smashes the glass ink bottle against tommy's head and begins to stab at his temple with the half-broken bottle. the ink spills over tommy's closed eyes and onto the floor beneath his head. the shards keep flying from the structure as he bashes it into his temple. the blood starts to stain dream's fingers, splatter onto his clothing, spray onto his face. dream didn't realize how  _ nice  _ it is when tommy is quiet.

he then takes the book and smashes the spine of it onto tommy's face, over and over, jamming the rear-end of the spine right onto his nose and forehead. it not only causes bruises to slowly come to fruition, but to also shove the small pieces of the glass through the protective skin. he's hoping to dent tommy's skull, damage his brain,  _ kill _ him.

dream grabs tommy's face, placing thumb right under his chin and fingers along his bloody and bruised forehead. he then lifts the limp corpse's head upward and smashes the back of his head against the ground. twice, for good measure. the blood doesn't stop swelling around the corpse. 

the man stands and soaks his bloodied hands in the toilet water. he laughs to himself, something low and grumbly in his chest, and slowly lets himself relax in the peace and quiet. 

"enjoy your stay," dream turns his head and looks at the corpse, now undetectable by newcomers from the ink and blood smeared and staining the skin. but to some, they know, they know all too well.

and then his eyes tilt to the security camera in the cell.

and dream smiles wide, teeth peeking from his lips. 


End file.
